Birthday Belt
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda gives Ethel a birthday present but no-one seems to like it!. WW 2017. Series 2. Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this ages ago hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Birthday Belt**

Ethel Hallow was storming around Cackles angry and frustrated as she had had one of them horrible days when everything went wrong. This was not the way the young girl had envisioned her thirteenth birthday to go, or lack of birthday she told herself as she walked into her room angrily, her parents had not remembered which had not surprised her at all but what had really hurt her was both her sisters forgot, even Esmerelda had forgotten what day it was. Ethel was about to throw herself onto her bed when she noticed two small packages on it. She picked up the first small package with a smile.

 _Happy Birthday Ethel_

 _I hope you like this, Clarice and Beatrice helped me pick it out_

 _All my love_

 _Sybil xx_

Ethel smiled to herself happy her sister had remembered after all before ripping the paper of the package and beaming more as she saw what it was.

Ethel loved to write and had kept a diary for a long time, but she also just liked to write stories and jot down ideas. Sybil had got her a beautiful leather bound journal that was purple and had her name decorated on it in large letters, it was a thoughtful perfect gift. Ethel smile and reminded herself to thank her sister later before picking up the second package.

 _Wait you are thirteen?_

 _Can we go back in time...please?_

 _You are getting way to big_

 _can you stop growing now please?_

 _(One unintentional poem later...)_

 _Dear Ethie_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I really hope you like your gift_

 _hopefully it will make you feel more special_

 _Love you Ethie_

 _Esmie xx_

Ethel chuckled to herself at her sisters unintentional poetry before opening the other brown package and a purple belt, just like her own purple one for her uniform fell out, Ethel looked at it confused wondering why her sister had gave her to her, as she looked closer though she realised something.

It was one of the purple school sashes but in gold writing in the middle of it was embroided the word 'Ethie'. Ethel's special nickname, this was a one of a kind sash and Ethel loved it. Ethel however had no chance to look any longer because just then HB came around to check for anyone not in bed so the girl went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ethel tied her new belt around her and admired it in the mirror loving the look of it before she practically bounced out of her room and saw Sybil with her friends Clarice and Beatrice, Ethel leaped on Sybil hugging her, something she normally only did to her older sister but she really did love Sybil's gift. Sybil hugged back happily.

"I love the gift Sybs, thank you" Ethel told her thanking her for the book.

"No problem, I knew you would like it to write in" Sybil replied as Beatrice could not help staring at the girls belt, but Ethel who was so over the moon left before she could question her and happened to run into Esmerelda. Much like she did with Sybil, she leaped on her hugging her. Esmerelda who would never reject a hug from Ethel, happily cuddled her back.

"I love the belt, it is amazing" Ethel told Esmie as she pulled away and span around showing it off.

"It looks great Ethie" Esmerelda told her beaming at her.

"Thank you!" Ethel said before spotting the time "Oh no I have HB, got to run talk later" Ethel told Esmie before running off.

* * *

As Ethel rushed through the door just before lesson started no-one paid her to much attention but it was Enid who noticed the belt, and she tapped Mildred to stop her talking as if telling her to look over, Mildred and Maud did just that and stared at the belt confused, everyone in the room started to do the same thing until everyone was looking at her. Mildred being Mildred was the first to speak up.

"What on earth have you done to your belt?" Mildred asked staring at it confused.

"I did nothing Mildred...it says Ethie...who do you think did it?" Ethel replied rolling her eyes.

"Girls" HB finally shouted causing her girls to jump.

Luckily for Ethel, HB did not notice the belt because of the high tables and the cauldron on the table so the lesson went by without any trouble but it was once Ethel left the class odd things happened.

* * *

Miss Drill saw her belt a few feet away from her and was so busy staring at her trying to figure out what had happened to it she ended up walking right into a door. Miss Bat noticed it to and wasn't paying attention so she walked into the wrong classroom to teach. All around people were staring at Ethel trying to figure out her new uniform.

Unfortunately for Ethel it did not take long for Hecate to notice and before the girl could so much as look at her she muttered

"Mrs Cackle's office now" before making her disappear.

Ethel appeared and Ada looked up noticing the belt and knew straight away what the problem was.

"Ethel what on earth are you wearing?" the teacher asked her pupil annoyed.

Ethel looked down at the belt, she had not even thought that the teachers might not be happy with her change of uniform.

"I erm...I found it..." Ethel lied not wanting to get her sister in trouble after she had gotten her such a nice present.

"Really? I don't think so" HB replied with her arms folded. "I don't know many people who call you by the name 'Ethie'"

Ada was not able to see the name from where she was sat but at the mention of the name she of course knew who had given it to Ethel.

"Esmerelda" Ada commented knowing she was the only one who used the name. "Hecate would you please?" Ada asked. The dark haired woman nodded before Esmerelda suddenly appeared in the room holding a book in a way that she could only have being putting it on a bookshelf.

"Esmerelda, would you be so kind as to tell us why your sister's belt is...decorated?" Hecate asked before the girl could even blink.

"Oh it was a birthday present, Ethie is so upset she missed out on the head of year position so I thought it would make her feel important" Esmerelda admitted as she lowered her hand but was still clutching the book.

"Esmerelda Hallow, uniforms are there for a reason, you can't just alter it whenever you see fit" Hecate replied in a less than impressed voice.

"I just wanted my sister to feel special" the taller blonde told her teachers not wanting Ethel in trouble because of it.

"As good as your intentions were Esmerelda I can't allow it, it is confusing and makes Ethel stand out" Ada replied

"But that is the point for her to stand out" Esmerelda replied wanting them to understand.

"Look we can't allow Ethel to wear it, if the great wizard noticed he would not be impressed, Ethel you may wear the belt in your room or your sisters room but not during school-time" Ada told Ethel looking at her through her glasses.

"But Miss" Ethel started to protest but Esmie cut her off knowing they shouldn't push there luck.

"That seems fair, I am sorry Miss Cackle" Esmerelda replied to her headteacher as she told Ethel with her expressions not to say anything right now.

The two girls left and Esmerelda explained to Ethel that the rules would not be changed so she must as well just take the luxury of being allowed to wear it sometimes, Ethel sighed but followed her sister to her room wishing she could wear her present more often.


End file.
